Qui de nous deux a commis un crime?
by GlorelSan
Summary: Je dois le faire, toutes les voix qui résonnent dans ma tête, celles qui précédemment qui criait "Levi ! Ne pars pas ! Je t'aime vraiment !" Me criait désormais, " C'est tout ce qu'il te reste à faire ! Fais-le souffrir comme il t'a fait souffrir !" One Shot.


Note (chiante) de l'auteure : GUESS WHO'S BACK?

Non bon okay, on s'en fout.

Je vous ai promis des One Shot !

En voilà un, mais c'est pas un truc de fou,

C'est pas très joyeux, de quoi se boire trois quatre shot.

Rimes croisées si si toi même tu sais.

Un Lemon, je vous prépare un Lemon.

Au passage, ceux qui viennent a la Japan Expo, venez me voir en MP ! Je veux trop en voir uns de vous omg.

 **Qui de nous deux à commis un crime ?**

 _Tu me manques._  
J'ai souvent utilisé ce terme, des centaines de fois, mais je ne l'ai jamais autant pensé.  
Ça n'a toujours été que des mots pour moi, c'est simple à utilisé non ?  
Un je t'aime par ci, un t'est ma vie par là. Rien de bien fou.  
Mais pourtant, tout ce que je t'ai dit, je le pensais.  
Je t'aime à en crever, Levi, ça en est presque douloureux putain.  
Et je ne sais même pas comment t'exprimer ce sentiment, c'est trop fort, aucun mot ne peut le définir.  
 _Passion._  
Ah oui, la passion. C'est encore trop faible, putain de trop faible.  
T'as débarqué comme un putain de boulet de canon dans ma vie.  
Le bonheur que tu m'as donné, bien qu'éphémère, je le regrette.  
C'était ma définition d'une utopie, être à tes côtés, sans compter les jours, les heures, les minutes, les secondes.  
Sans s'occuper du boulot, des autres et de leurs jugements à la con.  
Toi et moi, rien que ça.  
C'était parfait, ce que vivais était parfait, tu étais parfait.  
Quand j'ai entendu la porte claquer, tout est devenu noir. Je ne voyais ni le verre à moitié vide ou à moitié plein, je ne voyais même plus ce verre.  
Chaque chose que je regardais me ramenait à toi, toutes mes pensées se dirigèrent vers toi.  
Tout mon être criait ton nom, je ne contrôlais plus rien, je n'étais plus que des sanglots.  
 _Des sanglots._  
Ça oui, j'en ai chialé.  
J'en ai chialé des heures, des jours, des semaines, des mois peut-être ?  
Tu as tout pris avec toi, tu m'as même pris ma joie de vivre ne laissant derrière toi qu'une coquille vide.  
Pas totalement vide, tu n'as pris que ce qui t'arrangeait. Tu m'as laissé tous les sentiments détestables.  
 _Qu'est-ce qui m'a poussé à t'écrire ça?_  
Contrairement à la notion du temps, ça, je ne l'ai pas oublié.  
Ça ne t'a visiblement pas suffi de me détruire une fois, il faut que tu reviennes cracher sur les morceaux de moi qui ont encore un espoir de retrouver le bonheur un jour.  
 _Retrouver le bonheur un jour..._ _C'était possible ça...?_  
Tu avais au moins ressenti le moindre sentiment pour moi ?  
Tu m'aimais autant que tu me le disais ?  
Si je me mets à jouer sur les mots, ton éternité à été incroyablement courte.  
Tu t'en souviens hein ?  
"Je resterai avec toi pour l'éternité, Eren. Je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé personne."  
Rien que d'y repenser, j'ai cette sensation horrible de gorge nouée.  
Sans toi, l'air est devenu irrespirable, j'ai l'impression d'être sur le point de crever à chaque seconde qui passent. Mais je refuse de crever, pas si vite, pas si simplement.  
Je n'ai plus de larmes à laisser couler.  
Je n'ai plus rien.  
Tu sais quoi ? Même mes amis ont fini par m'abandonner.  
Et malgré tout ça, _je ne veux plus te voir._  
Parce que tu me dégoûtes. Te voir dans les bras de cet autre gars m'as dégouté. Savoir que c'est lui que tu aimes désormais, comme tu es sensé m'aimer me dégoûte. Savoir que lui t'aime, te vois, te touche tous les jours est encore pire, ça m'insupporte, vraiment.  
Ça faisait quoi ? Dix putains d'années qu'on se connaissait, dix putains d'années qu'on s'aimait et pourtant seulement cinq que l'on s'était mutuellement dit "Oui" jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.  
 _Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare..._ _Jusqu'à ce qu'elle VOUS sépare._  
Je l'ai peux être trouvé ce remède miracle.  
Ça allait me soulager au moins ?  
J'en sais rien, mais je devais le faire, toutes les voix qui résonnent dans ma tête, celles qui précédemment qui criait "Levi ! Ne pars pas ! Je t'aime vraiment !" Me criait désormais, " C'est tout ce qu'il te reste à faire ! Fais-le souffrir comme il t'a fait souffrir !"  
Très bien Levi, tu vas souffrir.


End file.
